Rodney Doc
Doctor Rodney Rathbone-Doc, is the father of James and Dalon Doc. Physical Appearance dhwerthe Personality Rodney never liked being a Doc as it scared potential opponents. But he still taught his sons the important things in life and trained them to become powerful Doc's. Rodney didn't mind that his sons wanted to be Doc's and didn't mind that they would use their Power Forms in battle. Rodney rarely used his Power Form and defeated opponents like Lord Vampyre without it. Rodney is highly adventurous and courageous. Powers and Abilities Rodney is a master swordsman. He is able to wield his sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing him to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, cutting with great precision and speed and even hold back his strength to deal damage to his foes without killing them. Rodney is also able to operate swords with little effort. He can deliver skillfully strikes to weak points with great precision and has incredibly fast weapon control. He can counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. Rodney is also a master in hand-to-hand combatant. Without the help of his Power Form, he can fight every villain, supernatural or not in hand-to-hand combat alone. Rodney possesses great exploration skills. He can decipher maps very easy and neutralize every trap. He was a well known treasure hunter before Colin Doc Rodney possesses high acrobatic skills. He can effectively dodge attacks, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. At a point in his life, Rodney lost his leg and replaced it with a mechanical leg. This leg allows him to jump a great distance but only once per time. He can also kick his opponents with his acrobatic skills to knock them back. Rodney is highly proficient and skilled in handling all types of guns, but most notably his personal gun. It allows him to perform great feats and benefit in fat ranged combat. He has excellent bull-eyes aim on his target via bullets. Rodney is capable of operating, creating and repairing guns, with an extensive knowledge about guns. Like his sword, he also has incredibly fast weapon control with his gun. He has excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. In addition to that, Rodney can understand and use any and all weapons with excellent proficiency. Rodney possesses a great intellect. He can instantly learn and understand the complexity and objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. Despite the fact that Rodney doesn't liked being a Doc he is a master in magic. He can perform powerful magical spells and attacks but needs a magical item to do so. He never uses magic in battle or combat. Rodney is a master combatant. He has fought villains like Lord Vampyre without the help of his Power Form. He has battled many opponents and defeated them just by using his sword, gun and intellect. Biography werqwerf Triva wergwe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:PowerForm Users Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul Wielders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Professors Category:Parents Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Magic Category:Monster Fighters